


Bridges to Burn and Places to Run

by ellewidogast (ptgreat)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ellewidogast
Summary: Eiselcross was not the first place Caleb met Lucien.
Relationships: Lucien/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Bridges to Burn and Places to Run

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea running around in my head for a while but I'm also writing this as a kinkmeme fill. That said the rating will eventually be explicit and some archive warnings might apply later. Consent is going to be questionable af.
> 
> Title from Smile by Maisie Peters (Birds of Prey soundtrack).

Force slammed into Bren, knocking the air out of him, before he was dragged backwards and hit the ground hard. He could just hear the sound of the small party approaching over his wheezing gasps. He curled in on himself, the taste of blood in his mouth. He turned his face further into the moldering leaves of the forest floor as a pair of boots stopped next to him.

“Stealing is rather rude, don’t you think?” a lilting voice said. “And stealing from us, well that’s rather stupid.”

Bren muttered a quick incantation, throwing out a firebolt, and tried to run. There was an exclamation of surprise, followed immediately by laughter. Bren had barely sat up before a scimitar was at his throat. He froze. The cold blade moved under his chin, its wielder tsking, and tilted his head up. Bren hadn’t gotten a good look at any of them earlier, too preoccupied on snatching some unattended rations, but now he didn’t have much of a choice but to look. Five of them all together, an elf, a goliath, a tabaxi, a halfling, and the smirking lavender tiefling holding him at sword point.

“A thief _and_ a spellslinger,” he said. “Interesting.”

“A-are those mutually exclusive?”

The tiefling laughed, “Not at all.”

Bren swallowed, hyperaware of the blade beginning to warm from his own body heat. The tiefling, ever smug, cocked his head.

“What’s your name, firefly?”

He rotated his scimitar oh so slightly, a whispery promise.

“Br-Brenner. E-Edan Brenner.”

“Sure,” he smiled. “Welcome to the Tombtakers, Edan Brenner.”


End file.
